All Excuses
by Phalange
Summary: Etre amoureux d'un garçon, ce n'est pas toujours facile dans le Monde Magique... Courte histoire yaoi of course ! Couple un rien inhabituel.


**Fandom : **HP  
**Disclamer : **Ce monde et ses habitants sont à JKR, la chanceuse.  
**Auteur : **DFR  
**BO :** NIN – Another version of the truth  
**Note : **J'ai trouvé que dans pas mal de fics, l'homosexualité des persos est reconnue et acceptée. Or je ne crois pas que dans un monde comme celui de JKR avec ses « Sang-purs », ses écoles de sorcellerie en place depuis des siècles et fonctionnant de la même manière depuis le début, l'homosexualité soit acceptée comme un don du ciel. De cette réflexion est né ce OS.  
Je vous retrouve à la fin...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALL APOLOGIES 

Le plus grand regarde son vis-à-vis, amusé. Il détaille encore une fois le corps petit et mince, les yeux bleu brillant et les cheveux blonds qu'il agite avec fureur.  
Avec ses manières, ses mains trop fines qui fouettent l'air, Colin à un je-ne-sais-quoi d'indéfinissable, de presque féminin.

Le grand sourit une nouvelle fois et souffle :

« Hé Colin, arrête ça, tu as l'air d'une fille… »

L'autre se fige, en un instant.

« D'une fille ? Mais, n'est ce pas ce qu'il faut au grand Harry Potter, sauveur du monde, et à son image publique ? »

Harry ferme les yeux et se mord les lèvres. Quand Colin se raidit puis se comporte de cette manière là, il n'y a plus qu'a attendre la fin de l'orage ou se repasser la scène et regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour dire _ce genre_ de phrase moqueuse.  
Il s'écarte du chambranle de la porte et tire son ami, son amant à l'intérieur de la grande maison avant que ses éclats de voix n'attirent l'attention des photographes postés au coin de la rue et qui espèrent _le_ scoop, la photo d'une hypothétique Madame Potter.

Car si Colin ne crie pas encore, Harry sait bien que ça ne va pas durer. Bientôt le blondinet se répandra en imprécations rageuses, n'épargnant ni son amant, ni la société rigide à laquelle ils appartiennent tous les deux.

Harry connaît par cœur le déroulement des « crises » : d'abord Colin piaille des sarcasmes et ses yeux bleus prennent une couleur de tempête, puis il s'énerve, crie fort, si fort qu'une fois la fenêtre la plus proche a tremblé.

Il tentera de frapper Harry, lui hurlera qu'il le déteste, qu'il ne l'aime plus du tout et qu'il va fuir dans le monde des Moldus ou des singes, n'importe où, dans un endroit qui l'acceptera comme il est.  
Le grand brun a l'habitude des colères de sa fleur de serre. Depuis qu'ils se connaissent un peu mieux que ne le devraient deux amis, même très proches…

Depuis qu'ils sont obligés de se cacher à l'ombre de la vieille maison de Harry, Colin crise sporadiquement.

Il est plus jeune que son amant de quelques années et n'a pas sa lassitude ou sa résignation. Pour lui, cet amour qui est né d'une séance photo, de quelques verres autour de la table d'un bar et du hasard, est plus important que les regards des commerçants sur le Chemin de Traverse, que les plumes assassines des reporters ou même que les jugements de leurs anciens professeurs de Poudlard.

Quelques fois, Harry se surprend à penser que la force de Colin est réelle. Qu'il pourrait supporter de marcher dans la rue sous les quolibets, de sourire fièrement et de nettoyer sans un haussement de sourcils les insultes qui fleuriraient sur la façade de sa petite maison banlieusarde.

Mais Harry sait qu'il ne peut plus vivre sans son amoureux. Il se dit que s'ils se montraient au grand jour, Colin pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas supporter la pression et fuir comme son ancien amoureux.  
Et Harry tient beaucoup trop à Colin pour courir ce risque.

Alors il ne prend pas la main que Colin lui tend discrètement dans la rue les jours de soleil, il ferme ses oreilles aux cris de Colin, il est sans doute un peu lâche mais pense que c'est le prix à payer pour vivre heureux tous les deux.

Quand Colin se sera épuisé à crier, Harry le prendra dans ses bras et lui chuchotera des choses mignonnes qui n'ont aucun sens. Il frottera sa joue à ses cheveux et quand Colin relèvera la tête pour lui sourire malgré tout, il lui murmurera qu'il l'aime, qu'il est désolé.

Quelques minutes après Colin sortira de la maison avec ses yeux un peu rouge et le lendemain il reviendra avec des excuses et un bouquet de fleurs bien caché sous son manteau.  
Ils se pardonneront mutuellement dans la chambre vert amande qu'Harry leur a installée au premier et tout rentrera dans l'ordre jusqu'à la prochaine remarque malheureuse de Harry, jusqu'au prochain article de journal qui proclamera avoir en photo exclusive une ravissante sorcière qui pourrait bien être la future Madame Potter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien sur, ce n'est pas une critique contre les fics mentionnées au dessus, certaines sont très très bien écrites !  
Merci de m'avoir lue...

Sinon, je suis à la recherche d'une lectrice beta, pour un projet de fic longue. Si vous vous sentez de supporter (huhu) une auteur, mailez moi... Merciii !

See you'  
DFR


End file.
